


In the Light of Day

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross Gen, M/M, and draco loves it, james is a bit of a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in, because staying away from James was like staying away from the sun itself





	In the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



The light streaming through the curtains assaults Draco’s senses and he sits up with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face and looking for his wand. He finds it discarded on the floor atop his clothing and he is just about to cast a Tempus charm when he realizes that he is not alone.

With a soft groan and a sense of apprehension Draco looks to his side, and instantly feels his stomach swirl uncomfortably at the sight of a very familiar mass of dark, auburn hair peeking out from underneath the bedsheet which the man in his bed has tugged around him completely like some sort of protective cloak, which would explain why Draco woke up freezing his arse off.

“Fuck,” Draco mumbles, abruptly assaulted by memories of last night; of eager hands upon his body, all youthful exuberance which more than made for a lack of finesse or experience.

Draco had sworn this wouldn’t happen. When James had come to him after being sidelined by an injury after only one season of playing professional Quidditch and begged to be Draco’s apprentice, well Draco had assumed he would be exactly like his father.

The little he knew of James Potter had come from second-hand information from Scorpius who had regaled stories of Albus’s older brother ruling Gryffindor tower, full of brash self-confidence and a penchant for trouble. He’d never paid too much attention to it because Scorpius talked incessantly and Draco had absolutely no interest in the endless gossip mill surrounded Hogwarts students.

Of course, he’d taken some notice when James had been signed to Puddlemere United as the youngest starter since Oliver Wood. It’d been impossible not to take notice of James’s flawless flying and devilish good looks. But despite the fact that James looked an awful lot like a Potter with his shock of untamable hair and an endless supply of Gryffindor boldness, he had also inherited the Weasley’s trademark freckles and penchant for foolishness. So Draco had dismissed any fleeting attraction he felt because at the end of the day, James Potter was not only half his age but a Potter and Draco was absolutely not going to go down that road.

It was easy enough to dismiss when the only time he saw him was when he went to watch the occasional game with Scorpius who seemed to have an endless supply of extra tickets because of Albus - who seemed to be at the Manor an awful lot, and if he wasn’t he was all Scorpius prattled on about from the second he woke up until the second he went to bed. Sometimes Draco wondered how his life had become overrun with Potter sprogs.

But regardless, when James had insisted he had what it took to work under Draco, well Draco hadn’t been able to say no. He’d known it was a bad idea, that letting one more Potter insinuate themselves into his life was only going to end in heartache or enough sexual frustration that he would go crazy. And yet he’d found himself saying yes, not wanting to think too deeply about why the rush of pride James had shown made his heart twinge in ways he hadn’t felt since Astoria had died.

“You’re thinking so hard I can’t sleep. Stop it,” James grumbles, from underneath the cocoon he-s made in Draco’s 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets.

“I was simply checking the time. I have a meeting at nine.”

“Nu uh, you’re having an existential crisis. Are you thinking about being old again, because I told you last night your cock worked just fine-”

“Oh do shut up,” Draco chastises, trying to hide his smile.

“Lay down, please,” James says, his tone softer this time as he peeks his head out. He looks sleepy and relaxed like he’d recently been fucked within an inch of his life, which Draco realizes he basically had.

“I’m not tired any longer.”

James laughs at this, the bed shaking. “Maybe you are getting old if you think you need to be tired to stay in bed. Come here,” James requests, lifting the sheet up and blinking up at Draco with something close to a smile.

James is naked underneath the sheet, his tan skin and freckled hips on display without an ounce of self-consciousness, not that he would have anything to be self-conscious about since he was nineteen and fit as a fucking fiddle, but still Draco had rarely met anyone who was as comfortable in their own skin as James was. It is intoxicating, and Draco knows he can’t deny the things he wants any longer. Not when they’re being offered to him on a silver platter.

Fucking James Potter is going to be the death of him, and Draco doesn’t think he minds at all.


End file.
